I will always love you
by MrsNatsuDragneel
Summary: Lucy gets in an accident and Natsu saves her life. She then starts to look at Natsu as her hero and begins to develop feelings for him. But some things start to twist and turn in ways that shocks everybody. Stay tuned for my very first fan-fic and LEMON as i take you into Magnolia and show you that dreams may possibly come true. ;D Damn I'm cheesy
1. Chapter 1: An Accident waiting to happen

"Ow! Could you TRY to be more careful!" Lucy yelled at her friend and teammate Natsu. Natsu just groaned in annoyance.

They were both exhausted and could no longer stand each other for the moment. They just returned from a job that took up more time than usual. What should've been a few days ended up being a little over a week.

Natsu carried his exhausted and banged up teammate into her room where he dropped her at the threshold and gave a sigh of relief as he jumped onto her bed.

"I… feel… like dying here for several hours." Natsu's voice lagged on in a groggy sleepy tone.

"..Aye." Replied a tired Happy who started to curl up against Natsu.

"HEY!" Lucy yelled forcing herself up from the ground to trudge toward the two.

"GET OUT OF MY BED!" She screamed, to no avail. They were both sleeping. Lucy decided to give in and let them both sleep. He did carry her all the way home from the train station even though he could hardly move due to his motion sickness.

Instead Lucy decided to take a much needed bath. She felt grimy after sweating and being caked in dirt for so long.

She stripped in her bathroom and was careful to lock the door so Natsu didn't walk in.

She climbed into the worlds most amazing bathtub and let the dirt and grime flow off of her peached skin.

_Those two always falling asleep in my bed. I can't catch a break._ Lucy thought to herself as she sank lower into her tub. The more she relaxed the lower she sank until just her nose up were out of water.

In the distance Lucy could hear the train rolling into town shaking her apartment more than usual.

She was too late to see it but the shaking of her walls made her treasure chest she was hiding on top of her towel cabinet fall off and land on her hard. Forcing her under the water with no where to go. She tried pushing the chest off of her but with no success. Her arms were pinned down.

_No, I can't die. Not now. Not Yet! _Lucy let out her last garbled breath before the darkness swallowed her whole.

_Natsu, save me…_

Natsu woke up to the sound of something falling and making a loud thud.

"What? Huh? What?" He groggily got out of Lucy's bed making Happy fall to the floor. He startled himself awake.

"Ow!" Happy complained as he fell to the floor landing in a puddle. Happy looked at it confused and noticed it was all over.

"Um, Natsu?" Happy called to his friend worried. Natsu was looking at the puddle too as he wiped his eyes.

"Where did that come from? Lucy?" Natsu called out thinking she'd be somewhere nearby.

"Natsu! The bathroom!" Happy wailed as he flew to the door trying to open it.

"It's locked!" Happy cried scared tears as he looked at his lifelong friend. Natsu woke up immediately. He leaped and kicked the door open fast to see Lucy being held under the water by a large chest. Her tub still running.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried as he easily pulled the chest off of her and threw it aside pulling his pale naked friend from the water.

"No! NO! LUCYYYYYY!" He cried as he began to give her mouth to mouth and pump her chest in reps.

"Don't you dare die. Not like this!" The tears started to pour out of his eyes. Happy stared in horror nearby.

Finally after giving her mouth to mouth one last time she coughed up her lungs and opened her pretty eyes.

"Nat… su." She whispered weakly as she looked at her partner.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier Luce." Natsu apologized as he reached for a nearby towel to cover her up. He reached around and lifted her up carefully as he walked carefully through her flooded apartment.

"Come on. I'll take you to the guild. I want someone to take a look at you." Natsu insisted as he carried her all the way to the guild. De Ja Vu. Not too long ago she was being carried into her apartment. Now she was being carried out.

_Natsu. You came for me._ Lucy smiled as she looked up at her hero.


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened!

So I'm having so much fun writing my first fan-fic! And please be straight with what you like and what you don't. I've been reading fan-fic for a while and I finally said "Screw it! I'm trying this!" So please give me your feedback and I will try to post as often as I can to finish my first story!

(Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I simply just love the shit out of it! All characters belong to Hiro Mashima)

Chapter 2: What happened?!

Natsu violently kicked open the doors to the guild, making everyone stop conversing. Everyone looked up in horror to see Natsu carry a towel wrapped unconscious Lucy.

"Quick get her to the imfirmary!" MiraJane yelled as she rushed out from behind the bar.

"I'll take her from here Natsu. You need to take it easy. You look like you're about to faint." Gray pointed out as he reached for Lucy.

"NO!" Natsu yelled at the Ice mage. Natsu looked like a mother bear protecting her cub.

He followed MiraJane to the infirmary and everyone just watched him in shock and confusion.

"He's been like that since we left her apartment." Happy's voice came from the kicked open door. All the heads turned to look at the small blue cat as he flew into the guild.

"Happy!" Levy addressed as she emerged from the confused and worried crowd.

"What happened to Lucy?" She asked the fury critter. Concern in her eyes.

Happy sat on the table in front of her and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Natsu Lucy and I got back from our mission and I fell asleep on her bed with Natsu." He started to explain to all the guild members. They all gathered around to hear him.

"And the next thing I knew I woke up in a puddle on the floor. Lucy locked the bathroom door and water was flooding out. She was trapped in her own bathtub under some heavy looking object." Everyone gasped and started to whisper around the guild.

"Natsu pulled it off and started to give her CPR. She finally came too and then we came here!" Happy explained as he stood up and flew over to the bar. Everyone continued to murmur and whisper.

"Was she trying to kill herself?" Gray asked Happy. Happy now had a random fish in his mouth.

"Ah-eh eh." Happy shrugged his little shoulders as he started to eat his fish. Everyone just got quiet and serious.

"Jeesh. Lucy wouldn't do something like that Gray." Hana scolded and smacked the side of his head.

"Your clothes Gray?" Hana sounded irritated as she looked at Gray in nothing but his boxers.

"AH!" Gray looked at himself and quickly ran off to find his clothes.

The infirmary door opened and Natsu came out quietly. He looked confused. Similar to the rest of the guild.

"Is she okay Natsu?" Levy asked worried. Her little hands cupped together toward her chest.

The Dragon Slayer looked up to see everyone looking at him. He scanned the crowd then spoke.

"Where is Erza?" Natsu asked anyone who could answer his question.

"She's still on a job but should be back tomorrow." Alfman answered Natsu. He looked at all the faces and tiredly sat down where he stood.

"Lucy is fine. She's resting." He sounded sad instead of glad that Lucy was ok.

"Did she- did she try to-" Gray began to ask but Natsu just stopped him.

"I don't know. The old man is in there now. He's going to talk to her when she wakes up." He pointed his thumb back toward the infirmary.

Natsu sighed as he stood to his feet. He started to walk through the people and back out the door.

"Where are you going?" Happy asked his friend. Natsu just kept walking away from his comrades but turned his head to yell back.

"I have some things to take care of!" He hollered back as he disappeared from sight.


	3. Chapter 3: Is it really okay?

**Hello people! Wow I'm so excited with this story and where it's going! Please enjoy! I will most likely upload several more chapters throughout the weekend before I start work on Monday!**

** (Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All characters and rights go to Hiro Mashima. This is simply written for fun!)**

Chapter 3: Is it really okay?

Lucy awoke to MiraJane and Master by her bedside. She looked around the room to see she was in the infirmary.

Before she started to panic and ask what happened, she calmed herself down and gathered her memories together.

She looked at the two by her bed side. They both looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Lucy my dear." Makarov spoke softly as he sat by her side. She looked at him with confused, tired eyes.

"We are all concerned. So I have just a couple questions for you. Then you can continue to rest." He finally smiled easing the tension in the room a little.

Lucy weakly smiled back. And began to explain to him exactly what had happened. Makarov just nodded his head as she explained. And after all was said MiraJane and Makarov looked completely relieved of worry.

"We thought you were trying to kill yourself!" MiraJane started to cry as she threw her arms around her friend. Lucy just looked at them and started to laugh.

"Are you kidding? I would never do something like that! Not when I have all my friends surrounding me like this! I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" Lucy grinned happily.

'Especially Natsu. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him.' Lucy thought to herself.

Natsu looked around Lucy's flooded bathroom for the giant chest that was the cause of her close death.

He found it smashed to pieces and all that remained around it was large looking rocks.

"Lucy wouldn't keep a trunk full of rocks in her bathroom. Would she?" Natsu questioned himself aloud. How would he know? Girls are too confusing.

Natsu grabbed her makeup chair and pushed it over to her towel cabinet. He climbed up on it easily to look at the spot where it was originally kept. Fingerprints in the dust everywhere.

"She had to of been up here recently. Otherwise…" Natsu's eyes went big as he realized what could've actually happened.

"No…" He whispered.

Natsu ran from her apartment and quickly headed back for the guild. If what he was thinking is actually true than Lucy is in grave danger.

Lucy was on her feet and back to normal pretty quick. Aside from her bruised chest she felt great.

"We are so glad that you are okay! And we're glad you didn't try to kill yourself!" Gray tried to sound sincere. But hey, it's Gray.

"Yeah! And where is Natsu! We need to give our cheers to that guy! He saved his lady in distress. Like a REAL MAN!" Elfman yelled and the whole guild yelled in excitement.

"Speak of the salamander." Hana slurred as she pointed to the door. Everyone turned to see that Natsu was back and he looked freaked out.

"Natsu my boy! Come in and have-"

"Someone tried to kill Lucy!" Natsu yelled through the guild. Silence washing over everyone. Lucy stared at her teammate in horror. Could something like that be true? Did Lucy even have enemies?

"Natsu? What are you talking about?" Makarov asked from the bar.

"I went back to her place and the trunk that was weighing her down was filled with rocks! Someone rigged this to happen!" He yelled making everyone start to worry and fuss.

"Natsu calm down! Let's talk about this in a reasonable manner!" Erza's voice reigned through the guild.

Natsu turned to see her standing behind him. She looked serious and irritated like she always is after a mission.

"What the hell happened here?" She called out to the worried wizards.

"Lucy got hurt and almost died." Happy said simply, flying over the heads to land on Natsu's shoulder.

"What? Are you alright?" Erza turned to face Lucy. The blonde wizard nodded happily.

"It was no accident! Unless Lucy keeps a trunk of rocks on her cabinet." Natsu turned to look at Lucy for a confirmation.

She just looked at him confused.

"Of course not! That trunk is filled with body lotions and sprays and stuff." She shrugged her shoulders.

"If what you're saying is true Natsu then someone else definitely put rocks in my chest." Lucy held her sides like she was going to collapse.

Gray tried to hold in a snicker at her choice of words but quickly recovered due to Hana and Elfman's glare.

"Lucy is being targeted. So as of right now she will stay here until we figure out what is going on." Makarov announced over all the murmurs.

Lucy looked over at Natsu who was looking at her. He had a hint of a smile on his lips.

'I'm just glad she is okay. For now.' He thought to himself


	4. Chapter 4: Stay with me

**Jeesh. Writing this chapter was intense! WARNING: This chapter includes some content that may not be sutable for some readers. Reader discretion is advised. LOL JK Don't read this with your mom ;D This chapter is rated K**

** (Disclaimer: Once again I still don't own Fairy Tail. All characters and rights go to Hiro Mashima. I am just a Fan and this story is written only for fun.) -MrsNatsuDragneel**

Chapter 4: Stay with me

Lucy looked around her new temporary room. It wasn't anything fancy, just a double bed, a recliner and a lamp.

She could still hear the Guild members partying out in the main hall. She grinned, surprisingly she liked the sound.

Lucy smiled and stood from her bed to pull on her little nightgown. The fabric slid over her tender and bruised body making her wince slightly.

Slowly she turned to look in the mirror and her eyes fixated on her bruised chest.

Purple and red blotches covered her peached skin. She looked at the horrible reminder and just stared. For she was so close to never seeing another sunrise.

"Knock knock." Natsu's voice came from the other side of the door. Lucy pulled her eyes away from her reflection to notice that she was crying. She quickly wiped her tears and hollered for Natsu to come in.

He opened the door and walked into her room leaning against the door until it closed.

Lucy just stared at her hero. She hasn't even thanked him yet for saving her life.

"Um… Hey, listen. I know we haven't really gotten a chance to talk yet but I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Natsu sounded nervous like he didn't know what to say.

Lucy just looked at him with big eyes. She just stared in awe. And the more she stared the more in debt to him she felt.

"So?" Natsu broke the silence and finally looked at her. He walked away from the door to stand in front of her.

Lucy held her breath. He was two feet away from her and she was wearing nothing but a skimpy nightgown. Like it actually mattered. It's not as if Natsu noticed that stuff.

"Are you?" Natsu asked for the third time making Lucy snap out of her gaze.

"Yes! I'm fine. And Natsu I just wanted to thank you for saving me." She smiled to her friend and quickly wrapped her arms around him pulling him in for a huge hug.

After a quiet moment he finally returned the hug. Nuzzling his face into her long blonde hair.

They stayed like that for a moment so Lucy took that time to memorize the feeling. The feeling of his strong warm arms wrapped around her made her feel so protected.

Finally Natsu pulled away and turned for the door. But Lucy didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Natsu wait!" She called putting her hand out toward him. He stopped and turned around to look at her, his hand was still on the doorknob.

She looked at him scared. She didn't' know how to say it without seeming awkward.

"Will you sleep in here with me tonight?" She whispered looking down at her feet so he wouldn't see her blush.

She could tell Natsu hasn't moved yet away from the door.

"I'm scared." She said simply trying as hard as she could so that he couldn't hear her crying voice.

A hand gripped Lucy's chin and lifted her face so she was no longer looking at the hardwood. Instead she was six inches away from Natsu's face.

He was so close she could feel her breast graze his chest. He didn't say anything. He just looked into her eyes. Holding her gaze.

"Don't be afraid. I'll stay here with you." He whispered as he dropped her chin and walked around her to take a seat in the recliner. Natsu reclined back and put his hands behind his head.

From that spot he could see every point of entry including the window.

Lucy looked at him surprised at how serious he is being. He wasn't being the typical goofy awkward Natsu that she loved so much.

Wait… What?

She slowly walked over to her bed and crawled in under the covers.

Natsu was staring at her like a hawk. And the stare made Lucy giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Natsu smiled back at her making her cheeks blush.

"You're just so serious. Relax a little, you're freaking me out." Lucy rolled her eyes at her hero.

Natsu chuckled but didn't reply. He knew she was right. Natsu just has no tolerance when it comes to people hurting his friends. Especially Lucy.

Ever since Lucy came into Natsu's life the sun shines a little bit brighter, and blazes with a more intense heat. And he will always protect that heat even if it costs him his life.

Lucy looked at Natsu who was just sitting in the chair staring out the window across the room. After several minutes of quiet staring, Lucy gains enough courage to get out of bed and walk over to Natsu.

Natsu looked up at her with a confused expression. But Lucy simply smiled at him with a pretty twinkle in her eyes. Natsu always fell into the hypnotism of her eyes. They were so big and pretty. Like real stars.

"Luce? What are you?" Natsu began to ask her what exactly she was doing, but instead she answered him by crawling into his lap and curling against him like a baby.

Natsu wrapped his arms around the girl and held her to him so she couldn't leave his embrace.

Lucy took her little marked hand and lifted it to the seam of his vest letting her fingers trail down the gold line of fabric. Natsu's breathing stopped as her cold little finger made contact with the skin making him jump slightly.

What she did next scared and surprised the hell out of him. But yet he was excited and happy about it.

Lucy slowly and seductively pulled the side of his vest open and slid it down his arm revealing half of his naked chest.

Natsu looked down to see Lucy staring at him, her eyes full of lust.


	5. Chapter 5: Conjoined by the scarf

**OK! Now THIS chapter is rated M for some juicy lemon. Please try to contain yourself over the sexiness of this chapter! Please review your thoughts/critiques!**

** (Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! 'even though I wish I did' All characters belong to Hiro Mashima)**

Chapter 5: Conjoined by the scarf

Natsu stared at the sexy lustful kitten. A playful smirk appeared on her lips.

She slowly brought her hand up from his chest to glide up to the side of his face.

Natsu thought she was going to kiss him but instead she snaked her hand back farther to tie her fingers into his pink hair.

Forcefully yet slowly she pulled his head back as she repositioned herself into the straddling position.

The nightgown unfortunately was tight on her legs as they spread over Natsu's thighs. So she hitched her nighty up over her hips. Revealing her ass to the room. Unfortunately for Natsu, he couldn't see the sight because she was forcing his head back.

Natsu kept his eyes on Lucy. He didn't even want to blink and miss a second of looking at the beautiful goddess on top of him.

Slowly with a wicked smile Lucy leaned forward and pressed her soft lips to Natsu's neck. Pulling a light gasp from his mouth. Lucy smiled at the victorious sound.

Natsu regained control of his body and started to move his two free hands. He needed to touch her. To feel her. The soft supple feeling of her skin.

Natsu moved to rest his right hand on her bare cheek and lucy made a small noise of pleasure against his neck.

He took his other free hand to rest on her tight strong waist.

'Yeah, that's a good spot for them. For now.' Natsu thought to himself.

Slowly Lucy start to trail her lips up to his jaw. Her hand still holding his head back.

"Lucy.." Her name was just a baby whisper from his lips. Her heart beat impossibly faster at the sound.

Finally she made it to his chin and stopped to hover her lips right over his. Slowly she opened her eyes to see that he was looking right at her.

Natsu hasn't even blinked yet.

Lucy smiled down at the man. And her next words had him exploding with emotion.

"I love you, Natsu." She whispered against his lips.

Natsu pulled his head free from her grasp and kissed her so passionately it made her head spin.

Their lips pulled and sucked and bit at each other. Making Natsu grow tighter in his pants.

Lucy sighed against his mouth and his tongue invaded into her, lightly massaging the inside of her mouth.

"Mmm" Natsu hummed against her mouth.

Lucy pulled her knees closer to the back of the recliner so she could fully sit on his package. Natsu hissed at the touch.

He threw his head back separating their lips, this gave Lucy an invitation to start sucking on his neck again. But Natsu was tired of playing now.

He wrapped his arms around Lucy and quickly stood up from the recliner. Pulling a surprised gasp from the girl.

Quickly she wrapped her legs around him to stop herself from falling.

Natsu laid Lucy on her bed and began to slowly strip her only garment of clothing. Once she was naked he stood to his feet and started to strip himself.

He stared at her amazing body as he slipped off his sandals and pulled off his pants leaving him in nothing but restricting boxers and his scarf.

He just stopped stripping and stared at the naked beauty, all sprawled out for him. HIM!

Lucy got to her knees and scooted over toward her lover pulling the end of his scarf and wrapping some of it around her neck so they were both conjoined by the scaly fabric.

Lucy leaned forward a little to catch his lips with her own distracting him so she could slip off the rest of his scarf and pull down his boxers.

She then pushed herself away to look at his naked body. And in unison they just stared at each other.

Lucy on her knees wrapped up in his scarf drove him mad with lust.

Natsu towering over Lucy, his strong muscular body and his heavy breathing. The sexy stare in his eyes made her wiggle with excitement.

Natsu then pushed her shoulders back so she was laying down and he was on top of her.

"Um, Natsu?" Lucy whispered more seriously than playful. Her tone pulled Natsu's attention and he turned serious too.

"Y-Yeah?" He stuttered nervously.

"I'm a virgin. So just be careful and go slow. O-okay?" Lucy was breathing heavily from the nerves.

Natsu smiled down at the girl. He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss.

"So I am. And I will. But.. um, Lucy?" Natsu brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Yeah?" She looked at him with scared eyes.

"I love you too. And I want to be everything you want me to be. A protector, a partner, a friend and even a lover. Okay?" Natsu looked at the girl. And the more he thought about his love for her, the faster his nerves disappeared.

Lucy looked at him with her mouth agape. A small glistening tear escaping from the corner of her eye.

She smiled at the man over her and gave him a quick kiss.

"You already are all those things to me." She cried out another tear.

They both stared into each other's eyes as she could feel Natsu's head at the entrance of her lips.

And slowly he started to enter her.

He watched as her pupils dialated and her mouth opened a little.

He pushed a little farther and gave a small groan. Lucy was very tight around him and as tight as she was he didn't think he was going to last long.

Finally he reached her barrier. And she felt it too. Without a warning, very quickly Natsu broke through her barrier and sheathed himself fully inside of her.

Lucy didn't make a sound. Instead she looked into Natsu's eyes and had her mouth wide open. As if she was screaming but no sound came out.

The only thing that came out of Lucy was her tears.

Lucy looked at Natsu who was still looking at her with concerned worried eyes. And she broke that concern with a slow, romantic kiss.

After a minute of not moving he very slowly slid out of her and equally as slowly he slid back into her. Pulling a very small moan out of her.

As he kept repeating this motion the more relaxed Lucy became.

Natsu started to pick up his pace slightly circling his hips and riding against her like a wave.

Lucy was moaning and shouting her cries out into the night. And Natsu could only stare at her amazing expressions of pleasure and groan back.

"Oh… Oh, Natsu!" Lucy moaned as she bucked up against his hips.

"Lucy." Natsu whispered as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

Lucy's eyes opened wide as she began to feel her insides coiling and an amazing pressure was beginning to build inside of her body.

"Natsu! I'm- I'm going to-to c-c-cum!" Lucy yelled the warning to her lover.

"Me t-too!" Natsu yelled as he began to pump into his girl fast and harder. The pressure just kept building inside both of them.

"AH! AH! NATSUUUUUU!" Lucy yelled raising her hips up high as he kept riding out her orgasm in fast rapid beats.

"LUCY!" Natsu groaned as he heaved one last intense thrust into Lucy before he collapsed to the side of her.

Both of them gleaming in sweat and both of them breathing heavily.

Natsu turned to see Lucy still wearing his scarf. He smiled. He actually thought she looked really cute in it.

Lucy turned her head to look at Natsu. He was smiling at her.

Lucy pulled herself closer to him so she could kiss his swollen and glossy lips.

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered as he fell asleep in her bed.

Lucy stared at his beautiful sleeping form.

Slowly she unwrapped part of the scarf around her neck and like before wrapped it partially around his neck too.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms, conjoined by the scarf.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well this is it! My last installment of this fic. I kinda had to wing it at the end. If I hadn't of continued the story several years later I'd just sit and wonder of what could've been. So please read and enjoy the climax of the story! And thank's to those that stuck with me till the end!**

** (Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.)**

Chapter 6: I will always love you

Lucy sat at the table as the other guild members partied around her. Lucy wasn't in the mood to party instead she waited for her food.

She hasn't eaten since she got back the other day and her stomach was argueing with her every other second.

"Here you are Lucy! The vegetables just got in this morning!" Levy set the plate down in front of her friend.

Lucy looked down at the plate of chicken and vegetable soup. She smiled in satisfaction as she grabbed her spoon.

Before she could dive in Natsu grabbed her bowl and stared at it in curiosity. Lucy just looked at him annoyed.

"Are you kidding? Get your own food!" She yelled reaching for it but Natsu quickly pulled away and started to walk toward the window.

Several people watched to see what exactly natsu was doing as he set the bowl on the windowsill.

Everyone watched as a little bird landed on the edge of the bowl and picked up a tiny noodle swallowing it like a little worm.

"You took my food to feed the BIRDS!" Lucy screamed at her lover. A vein pulsing on her forehead.

The bird jumped off the bowl to land on a nearby table and toppled over dead three seconds later.

Everyone quieted and looked at it in horror. Lucy's eyes began to well with terrified tears.

The bird just lay there dead.

Gray quickly spit out his lunch in case it was also poisoned.

Erza quickly flew through the room and attacked Levy pinning her to a support beam.

"Levy you were the one who made the soup! What did you do?" Erza yelled at the terrified girl.

"It was-n't m-me!" She choked out trying to breath against Erza's grip.

"Erza it wasn't Levy!" Lucy cried out pulling against the shoulder of Erza's armor.

Erza didn't move but after a moment she let go of Levy.

"I'm sorry I jumped to accusations." Erza whispered sincerely.

Levy just smiled shyly and laughed. "It's okay Erza. I know we are all just protective of Lucy." She grinned.

"But if it was the soup that was poisoned then it must've been the vegetables. Hana said they came in this morning." She pointed to the already drunk mage.

"Hic- yeah, I found them on the hic- bar. With this." Hana pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Erza.

Erza harshly grabbed it from her and quickly opened up the envelope. She read the letter aloud.

"Hope you have enjoyed playing the happy couple because it isn't going to last long." Erza read the letter.

"Hana! What the hell is wrong with you?" Erza screamed to the drunk making everybody jump a little.

"Hey! It's just vegetables! Excuse me for not thinking everything in the world is poisoned!" She sounded completely sober at the moment, despite her previous slurring.

"I'm talking about the letter!" Erza yelled.

"It wasn't addressed to me! And I forgot about it!" Hana started to cry as she got up from the bar and ran out.

"Hana wait!" Lucy yelled after her. But Natsu gripped onto her waist pinning her closely to his side. Lucy didn't argue with him and stayed put.

Erza looked down at the envelope and read the name on the front. All the guild memebers watched as she walked across the room to hand the envelope to Natsu.

He took the envelope and looked at his name on the front, his name. Quickly he lit the trash on fire.

"I'm ending this shit! I know who it is!" Natsu yelled throughout the guild.

"It's-" Right as he was about to say it he was cut off.

"ME." A voice reighned out.

Everyone looked up to the source to see a short white haired girl with an evil smile standing on the support beams

"It's-." Natsu looked at the girl in shock and horror.

"Lisanna!" MiraJane cried from the bar.

"Yes!" She yelled as she jumped from the ceiling beam and landed right in front of Lucy in lightning fast speed. She quickly grabbed ahold of Lucy wrapping her in her arms and pressing a knife to her neck.

Everyone gasped and there were a few screams.

"Lisanna, don't you dare hurt her!" Natsu yelled as he held up his hand trying to calm the crazy girl.

"NO! You see. I wanted to end her before you two actually did get together. But I only helped the cause I was trying to eliminate. So I needed to act fast. How Natsu knew I poisoned the vegetables is beyond me. But I guess I have to take matters into my own hands." Lisanna sneered as she pressed the knife to Lucy tighter drawing a very small amount of blood.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried terrified. Natsu tensed and took half a step closer.

"Lisanna.." Natsu looked at her sadly.

"Why?" He held out his hands in confusion.

"Because I love you Natsu! I always have! She will never love you as much as I do." She cried to the pink haired wizard.

"Lisanna I love you too! I always have! I used Lucy to fill the void when you left me. When you left us!" Natsu cried sincere tears to the girl.

Lisanna and Lucy both looked at him with complete shock. Lucy's tears fell faster at his hurtful words. Even though she knew he was lying.

"What?" Lucy whispered going along with his plan.

Lisanna slowly let go of Lucy and the blondie fell to her knees.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I do this?" Lisanna asked him as she went to plunge the knife into Lucy's heart.

"NO!" He screamed and lunged for Lisanna knocking her back into Elfman and MiraJane's arms. She thrashed against her sibling as they held her tight.

Lucy looked down to see the scissors plunged into her chest.

"Oh my god!" Levy gasped. Her hands flew up to her mouth.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed as he caught her lifeless body.

Slowly he eased her down to the floor. Lucy was shaking as she cried.

"Natsu. I know you were lying." Lucy cried.

Natsu sobbed down at the girl.

"Of course I was. I already told you how I felt Lucy. I love you. And I will always love you." He cried holding the dying girl in his arms.

"Forever." Lucy whispered. Her weak hand lifted to grip his hair pulling him to her mouth with little effort.

Their lips touched and moved until Lucy's lips stopped moving.

Natsu pulled back to see Lucy still. Her eyes slightly opened. Natsu sobbed into her neck.

"No. NO! LUCYYY!" Natsu screamed to the heavens.

"Natsu. Get back boy!" Makarov yelled to the wizard.

"No! I'm not leaving her!" He sobbed.

"Then hold her tight Natsu!" Makarov yelled as he started to use this strange magic on her that no one has yet to see.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Makarov screamed as a bright white light illuminated the guild like pure sunlight.

Everyone was blinded by the magic so everyone braced themselves until it was over.

The bright light faded after a few moments and the wound that was once in Lucy's chest disappeared and her big bright eyes opened wide.

"LUCY!" Natsu cried happy tears as he hugged the girl.

"Wow that was bright." Lucy whispered into Natsu's ear.

"Ever since you came into my life. Everything shines brighter." Natsu smiled down to the girl catching her lips with his.

"Master. How did you do that?" Erza asked amazed. Makarov simply smiled and said.

"Life is the ultimate light magic. Pure love is the thing that powers it. And judging on how much energy Lucy sucked out of me. I saved two lives." Makarov smiled looking back at Lucy.

Lucy looked at him confused. "Two lives?" She choked on the shocking words.

"You're pregnant?" Natsu whispered into her ear. A huge teary grin on his face.

(The narrator) In the small kingdom of Fiore there is a town called magnolia home to the Fairy Tail guild. A guild filled with powerful magic, love and family.

Five Years Later…

"Mama!" Xavier smiled as he ran into Lucy's arms. His light pink hair tickling her face.

Lucy giggled as she started to tickle her little boy.

"Ah! Mama, stoppit!" Xavier laughed hysterically in the sand as Lucy started to tickle his belly. Lucy and her five year old son were in the back yard of the guild having fun in the sand.

"There's my family!" Natsu called from the back door of the guild. His pack still on his back and Happy on his shoulder.

"Daddy's back from his job! Daddy! Help me!" Xavier laughed as Lucy continued to tickle her little boy. Natsu started laughing as he ran over toward his family on the sand.

"Let's get her!" Natsu smiled at his son as they both started to attack and tickle Lucy.

Five years have passed since Lisanna tried to kill Lucy and so far many things have changed.

Lisanna is in prison. Natsu and Lucy are raising their son together and Erza took over the Guild after master Makarov retired.

And everyday Lucy and Natsu are blessed with the miracle that Makarov saved. Xavier. The new being in their lives. Ever since he was born their sun shines a little bit brighter.

"Okay! Stop! Stop! You woke up the baby!" Lucy laughed hysterically as she sat up holding her big round tummy.

"Oops. Sorry little sister." Xavier smiled as he grabbed Lucy's big belly giving it a kiss. Natsu leaned down next to his son and kissed the baby too.

"And when you two are old enough and mommy can start going on missions with me again. You'll always protect her won't you?" Natsu smiled to his little boy messing up his hair.

"Yes! I wish she would be born today! I want to hold her!" He looked at his father with big wonder filled eyes.

"Oh! Be careful what you wish for!" Lucy winced as she held her belly.

"NOW?" Natsu and Xavier both yelled together.

Quickly Natsu stood to his feet and called toward the guild.

"Look alive people! Lucy is in labor!" Natsu helped Lucy into the guild with their little one following behind.

Lucy was so distracted with her breathing that she almost didn't notice when Natsu wrapped part of his scarf around her neck.

She looked at him surprised. Natsu was smiling next to her.

"Forever." He grinned as he kissed her, grossing out their little boy.

"Ew!" Xavier commented at the sight of his parents kissing in front of them. Happy also watching disgusted at the mushy gooey love.

"Aye!" He agreed.

Levy and MiraJane rushed over to help Lucy up to the infirmary but Natsu didn't go up yet. Instead he leaned down on one knee in front of his son.

"While I'm in there with mommy, will you stay out here with happy and protect the guild why I'm busy?" He asked his little boy with a happy smile.

Xavier's eyes lit up with happiness.

"Yes! Of course daddy! I'm stronger now with my magic daddy!" The little dragon slayer bragged.

"Awesome! Take this." Natsu insisted as he unwrapped his scarf and put it around Xavier's neck. Happy looked at Natsu amazed.

"But you hardly ever take your scarf off!" Happy exclaimed.

Natsu grinned.

"I think it's time for you to have it Xavier. My father gave it to me and now I'm passing it on to you. Take care of the scarf. Take care of yourself and always take care of your little sister. Be the warrior I know you can be." He winked to his little boy.

"NATSUUUU!" He heard Lucy yell from the infirmary. Happy and Xavier just looked toward the sound horrified.

"That's your mama calling for me. Protect the guild son, I believe in you my little miracle." Natsu kissed his cheek as he ran up to the infirmary and left Xavier with the rest of the guild.

Twelve hours later:

Xavier and Happy sat at the bar watching the door for intruders. But since when do intruders come into the guild anyway.

Xavier yawned and looked down at Happy who was looking equally as tired.

"Tired?" Xavier asked the little cat.

"Aye." He replied sleepily.

Happy and Xavier were immediately woken up to the sound of an infant crying. And they both ran up the stairs to press their ears to the door.

Before they could listen for anything else the door opened and they both fell in the room face first.

Natsu laughed at the two.

"Ready to meet your little sister?" Natsu asked Xavier with a big toothy grin. Xavier was so excited her ran over to Lucy's bed and crawled over to see the baby.

"What should we name her?" Lucy asked her son.

Xavier looked down at the little baby and she was looking right at Xavier. She also had pink hair but she had Lucy's big pretty eyes.

"Erza." He said as if he had that name planned out. Lucy and Natsu looked at him curiously.

"Why Erza?" Lucy asked the little boy who kept staring at his little sister.

"Because Erza is strong and pretty and brave. So when I think of strong pretty and brave I think, Erza. And she is already strong pretty and brave." Xavier leaned down to kiss her little forehead.

"How about Scarlett? Erza's last name is Scarlett." Natsu offered the idea and Xavier was too distracted to answer back.

"I like that." Lucy smiled to her little baby.

Scarlett reached up to touch Xavier's face and he smiled amazed at how smart she already is.

"Me too." Xavier smiled as he turned to look back at his daddy. Natsu smiled as he walked over to sit by Lucy and hold his whole family in his arms.

"I will always love you guy's." Natsu stated as fact as he kissed his wife, son and daughter.

"Forever." Lucy and Xavier noted together.

(**Oh wow. I'm not going to lie. I was originally going to kill off Natsu but I just couldn't do it. So instead I kept him and made a family instead! *Drastic change shocker!* I can never find it in my heart to kill off characters.**

** Thanks to all of those who have followed and read this story it means a lot. Stay tuned for my next fanfic starring characters from Soul EATER!)**

** -MrsNatsuDragneel AKA Dani 3 **


End file.
